Vigorous Activities
by Abby Lockhart
Summary: GSR. Pointless little fic. Complete.


Sara shifted uncomfortably in her space on the couch in the break room, she was somewhat snuggly positionned between Greg and Nick on the two seater. Grissom was talking in their monthly night shift meeting, it was a relatively informal event but he was reciting stats and solve rates that she would usually pride herself on hearing and beating next month. Now however, she really couldn't care less. _HURRY UP_. She was starting to feel nauseous with the contant dull pain radiating through lower back and abdomen. She contemplated asking to leave the room, but thought he must be nearly done talking. _Any minute_. This was all his stupid fault anyway, stupid man, she fumed silently to herself. She had to pee NOW. Again..

"You alright, Sare?" Nick whispered, noticing her shuffling. She replied with a brief nod and used his knee to help her manouvre out of the tight space between her colleagues. She was starting to feel feverish and trapped. She crept towards the door desperate to get out into the cool corridor, it was a futile effort as she was in full view of Grissom who paused reading from the report in his hands.

"Am I boring you, Ms Sidle?" She felt like she was back in high school, one hand on the door handle she paused to look at him guiltily but internally furious. _How dare he!_

"Quick bathroom break required, Sir." She emphasised the last word a little more through gritted teeth than she meant to. A quick nod was his permission and she left the room making a beeline for the ladies bathroom.

When she reappeared the break room was empty. She didnt think she had been that long but with a shrug she kept walking and turned the corner towards Grissom's office, she wasn't feeling too great and hoped the assignment he had for her didnt require her leaving the lab just yet. She tapped weakly on his open door, causing him to look up from his desk and put down the open file.

She wasnt sure how to procede and she slumped against the doorframe. She was mad at him for his comment in the breakroom in front of everyone, but knew he was just keeping up appearances in front of the team.

"Ms Sidle?" He looked over the top of his glasses at her. His irritating greeting made her shut her eyes in an attempt to stop her snapping back. She was feeling weak and shakey and entirely too hot to function. Of course she knew the cause and had come to his office to share her problem, but he was obviously in one of them moods today. He wanted a rise out of her and he would probably succeed if he carried on.

"Are you okay?" he continued, she opened her eyes again and stepped closer towards his desk.

"My assignment?" She reached out an open hand waiting for the details to be handed to her. She was sure her cheeks must be illuminous red as she felt so hot, she swore she could feel beads of sweat running down her back under the light short sleeved blouse she was wearing.

"That would be _our_ assignment." _Noooo, not today. Not when I feel like this._ "We are heading to the desert, DB found in a car by the side of the road." He stood, grabbing his hideous straw hat from the shelf smirking as if to wind her up even further. He knew she hated that thing. When she didnt respond to him he walked over and stood infront of her, a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure the coast was clear, he placed a hand on either side of her waist causing her to flinch.

"No." she whimpered weakly grabbing both his wrists and pushing them down away from her tender abdomen, her hands clammy and hot against his cool skin. "I'm not feeling too good.. I dont know if.." He pushed her backwards a few steps until she was sat down on his cool leather couch.

"What's wrong, Sara?" He crouched next to her slumped form, laying a palm on her forehead in an attempt to establish if she had a fever. She sure felt hot but with a sheen of cold sweat.

"I think I've got a UTI but maybe a fever aswell." She murmered weakly. "I need to pee, like every two minutes, I cannot bare to drink anything to add to this discomfort so I really dont think a trip to the desert is going to be a good idea for me right now." She whined.

"Sara." He sighed feeling guilty for antagonising her earlier. "Firstly, you have to stay hydrated! Desert or not. You should go to the doctor and.." He picked up her limp hand and kissed the back of it. "And I'm sorry.." He looked up at her eyes, still crouched on the floor before her.

"Why sorry?" She huffed a lung full of air in and out hoping to expell her nausea.

"Well obviously our..vigorous activities lead to this UTI." He blushed thinking back to the suprise weekend away he had arranged for them a few days prior, a quick glance over his shoulder to check noone was walking past. "And I was being a jerk before."

"A jerk." she scoffed lightly. "Yeah, I guess you were but I enjoyed our 'vigorous activities' so please dont be sorry about that, just one of those things I guess." She made to stand up, causing him to also get back to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To pee." She stared at him incredulously with one eyebrow raised. "Every. Two. Minutes."

Sara stirred from her sleep and rolled onto her side, the instant sting and pull on her hand made her turn back and she opened her eyes to stare at the cause of her discomfort. An Intravenous catheter hooked her up to a bag of fluid.

She thought back to how she had ended up here. Grissom had dropped her off at the Doctors Office on the way to the scene. She had to wait a while but eventually she had gotten seen and had been immediately referred her to Desert Palms. She had been collected in an ambulance and taken directly, placed on a drip and given intravenous antibiotics and anti inflammotories and warned she was at risk of pyelonephritis. She had rang Gil, tearful at the thought of staying in the hospital alone. She really didnt like these places. He had promised her to be there as soon as he finished up at the scene.

As she looked around at her sterile surroundings she realised she already felt better than this morning, she wanted to get out of here but there was no one around to ask when she could leave. She contemplated taking off the bandage and pulling out the catheter and getting Gil to meet her in the parking lot but somehow she didnt think he would be too happy about that plan.

"Hi Baby." Her plans were interupted by a man standing in the doorway with a bunch of pink and yellow flowers. She blinked a few times and a swallowed the urge to burst into tears at the sight of him. _Get a grip Sidle._ Instead she reached out her free arm, he crossed the small room in three steps and embraced her tightly, kissing her forehead and cheek. "I got here as soon as I could, I have been worried sick about you."

"It's okay, I'm fine." her breath catching in her throat as he cupped her face between his palms. "I missed you though." A single tear rolled down her cheek and before she could move her catheterised hand to wipe it away his thumb swiped at her cheek.

"I spoke to your Doctor out in the waiting room, he thinks it would be best if you stay in overnight on the IV antibiotics. I know, I know." He caught her protesting hand in his and held it still. "I know you dont want to but I think it's sensible, urinary tract infections can get really serious Sara, left untreated they could cause a kidney infection. I'm not willing to let you take any risks. Especially as this is all my fault!"

"It takes two people to have sex, Grissom." She was not happy at the thought of spending a night in this place but it didnt look like she had much choice and she knew what he was saying made sense. It would be the first night they had spent apart since the beginning of their relationship. "Besides there are other causes apart from too much sex.." She paused looking down at their entwined hands. She felt like bursting into tears and she wasn't really sure why. "I get scared, Gil. I hate not being in control. I hate being sick and I hate hospitals and I really, really..." He cut her off by kissing her mouth.

"Calm down, breathe." He whispered, knowing she didnt deal well with situations outside of her control. "Think how sick you were feeling this morning, you are already feeling better right?" She nodded and slowed her breathing. "Then you know this treatment is working, you need to finish it so you can get back to normal and come home to me." He climbed onto the bed beside her and slid his arm around her shoulders and tucked her head under his chin. "I will stay with you until you fall asleep and by the time you wake up I will be coming back to take you home." He smiled as she relaxed into him, he found it funny how he could talk her down so easily by telling what she already knew.

Sara was woken at 5 a.m in order for the nurse to collect a blood sample, she winced however it was all over very quickly thanks to the skill of the nurse.

"Thank you, Sara. You can get a few more hours sleep and once we have these results back hopefully you can go home." She smiled and patted her hand before leaving the room.

"Thanks." Sara said tiredly and turned onto her side pulling her knees up. She felt almost back to normal this morning apart from the flutter of anxiety in her chest just from the hospital environment. Sara reached over to the little table beside her bed where her phone had been charging, she unplugged it and turned it on. She was pleased to see she had two text messages from Gil.

 **Sleep well beautiful, G x**

 **Good Morning, I hope you are feeling better. I will see you soon, beautiful. Love you, G x**

Smiling she texted him back.

 _ **I can't wait to see you, please come ASAP. Could you bring me some fresh clothes please? Love you x**_

He replied almost immediately, she wondered if he was at a scene or in his office.

 **I have packed you a bag, visiting hours don't start until 9am but I will be first in line I promise x**

Of course he had already thought to gather some of her things together, this was Gil Grissom, he wasnt going to let her leave the hospital in yesterday's work clothes.

 _ **3.5 hours to go.. x**_

 **Go back to sleep Sara, that way I will be there when you open your eyes. xx**

 _ **I promise to try, but please don't forget me..**_

 **Never. Go to sleep xx**

She closed her eyes prepared to start a fight to fall asleep but was suprised to find she was actually quite tired and had soon drifted off into a light slumber. Voices woke her a few hours later and once she registered that there was a male voice in the room her eyes flew open and scanned the room. Disappointment crossed her face when she saw a male doctor talking to a nurse and then approach her bedside, it was then she realised her hand was being held. She looked to the right and saw tired blue eyes looking back at her, smiling.

"Hi." She said shyly, stretching her catheterised arm and yawning. He stood from his chair beside her bed and placed a kiss in her hair.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Hello Sara, I am happy to discharge you today. Your bloods are fine, seems we caught the infection just in time. If this happens again you mustn't leave it so long to see your Doctor."

"Oh, she wont!" Insisted Grissom protectively, giving her small hand a little squeeze.

Smirking, the Doctor handed her some forms to sign and shook both of their hands. "The nurse will be in shortly to remove your drip and then you are free to leave, okay Sara?"

"Thank you, Doctor." Sara replied quietly.

Gil was watching a nature documentary on the Discovery channel when Sara came out of the shower, she crossed the hallway into the bedroom and threw on some comfy clothes and made her way to the lounge to join him. He was sat with his feet up on the coffee table when she sat down next to him and put her hand on his leg just to be close to him.

"You okay?" He asked for the hundreth time since he had got her home earlier that morning but she was greatful for his concern. She nodded and he took her hand, running his fingers over the bruise on the back of her hand where the catheter had been inserted. She had slept since getting home but still felt tired enough to sleep well all night. She moved away from him and reached for the cushion on the other end of the sofa putting it in Gil's lap and resting her head on it whilst lying on her front and turning to face the television. He immediately laid his hand on her hair and began stroking it back off her face.

"What did you find at the desert scene?" She asked quietly needing to talk about something else but herself.

"It was a simple suicide. Gun shot wound to the head, gun still in his hand." He shook his head, although she wouldnt see.

"Oh." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I told everyone you had gone home sick, that you had the flu." when she didnt reply he looked down at his lap and saw she had fallen asleep again. He had an hour or so until he needed to get ready for work so he turned down the TV and rested his head on the back of the sofa, his hand continuing to stroke her hair.

A few days later and Sara was back to work under Grissom's watchful eye, he would regularly bring her cold bottles of water both in the lab and at a crime scene. She felt fully recovered but had another week of anti-biotics to complete. She had snuggled close to Grissom in bed that night, putting her leg over his and running a hand up under his t-shirt over his chest, this was usually enough to let him know she wanted him and he would take it from there. It seemed things had changed.

"Sa-ra." He said discouragingly in a sing song voice.

"What? I need you." She had rolled on top of him by this point and was kissing his neck and nibbling his earlobe.

"We can't do anything yet, you arent fully recovered and I dont want you getting sick again." He sighed, feeling himself harden against his will. God he wanted her.

"I'm not allergic to sex Gil, it was a UTI! It's gone now and I need you, its been over a week!" she sat back over him and held his chest down with her hands, not letting him get up.

"The doctor said no intercourse for two weeks and definately not until you have finished those antibiotics." As he was talking she had begun to grind herself against him, she took her tank top off over her head and he nearly admitted defeat. There she was topless and horny sat on his lap grinding against his hard member, only his boxers between them and he was turning her down _. Why cruel world!_ "Sara." He warned holding her hips still against him.

"Fine, dont have sex with me. But you cant stop me doing this.." She continued to grind against him, thrusting her hips in a circular motion, she leant down and pressed her bare chest against his and again started attacking his neck. He had to admit it felt wonderful. He pushed her to sit up again and his hands reached for her breasts, he ran his thumbs over her nipples and then slid his hands down her abdomen and bucked his hips up in a move he knew drove her wild. That was all it took she moaned and she fell forward against him, huffing in his ear as she recovered from her powerful orgasm.

"Love you." She said breathlessly into his ear, kissing his cheek and then his lips sliding her tongue into his mouth. He rolled them over so he was on top of her and fought the urge to grind himself into her.

"I love you." he gave her one final kiss and jumped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked disappointed their romp seemed to be over.

"Cold shower."


End file.
